Narla- The Sweet Life
by Lucymae128
Summary: A continuing love/ life story of Nick and Carla. Their life in a story.
1. Chapter 1

Narla- The Sweet Life

"How do you want your eggs this morning darling?" asked Nick as he stood by the cooker in Carla's flat.

"l'll have them scrambled please" shouted Carla from the bedroom, mid way through getting dressed.

As Carla was pulling her blouse over her head, she had a wonderful idea about her and Nick's wedding. She thought she could set a date and suprise her fiance.

With a smile on her face, she left the bedroom and sat down at the kitchen diner to eat her beautiful breakfast that Nick had made her.

"Thank you baby" said Carla with delight as Nick lay down her breakfast on the table in front of her. As Carla ate her breakfast and Nick came and sat next to her, she began to think about the wedding and all the planning it will take to make it the wedding of her dreams. She thought about who they would invite, what venue they would have and most important, her dress!

Suddenly. Nick stood up, turned Carla's chair around and gave her a big, passionate kiss! Nick lifted his beautiful fiance up, carried her to the sofa, lay her down and wispered something to her.

" I love you , or should i say future Mrs Tilsley?"

Carla felt like the luckiest woman alive,she had such a caring and passionate fiance who she loved more than anything! Nothing could split them apart in her mind.

" I love you too" replied Mrs Connor as she gave her fiance another kiss. Kissing as they left the flat, Carla thought more about the wedding, she didnt want to keep the date a secret from nick, she loved him too much to lie to him.

As the loved up couple walked slowly along the cobbles of Coronation street to get to work, they both thought about how they wanted this marriage to work out an not be like their past and failed relationships, this one was for keeps. As they approached their work, they began to hug eachother tightly and kiss lovingly in the street. This made Carla finally feel happy and loved again by a man who she knows and loves very much.

The couple split off with one last kiss as they both left eachother for work, waving goodbye to the other as they did.

"Morning gang!" exclaimed Carla as she walked into her factory.

" Morning Mrs Conor" replied the staff of Underworld.

As Carla sat down at her desk in the office, her phone beeped, it was a text from Nick. It read;

" Have a great day at work princess! At 1pm, come back home as i have a suprise for you, don't be late! I love you so much Mrs Connor, N xxxx"

Carla smiled as she thought about what the suprise might be.

A few hours later, she left work to go home to see her suprise from Nick. She opened the flat door slowly and with caution as the thought of her suprise made her wonder.

The lights were dimmed, she could smell lit scented candles in the lounge as she walked into it.

" Hello Mrs Connor" wispered a soft, famililar voice.

Out from the bedroom, Nick stepped out in his bathrobe. Carla dropped her bag and walked slowly over to her fiance, gave him a passionate snog, nick pulled away and smiled.

" How about we continue this over in the bedroom?" Nick said with passion in his voice.

" Of course" replied Carla in a soft tone.

" Shall we" said Nick as he reached for Carla's hand and lead her to the bedroom, he closed the door slowly behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me if you would like me to carry it on. Also please tell me pther ideas for stories so I can include them!

byeeeee

L x


	2. Chapter 2

Narla- The Sweet Life- chapter 2.

" Morning sexy" said Nick as he awakened from his deep sleep next to his gorgeous fiance.

" I had such a great night last night!" replied Carla as she winked at her lover.

The couple slept until 11am. Carla looked at he clock, she thought she was late for work.

" Don't worry baby, its Saturday, that means its a lie in day" exclaimed Nick as Carla leaned in for a kiss with her aan.

" Maybe we could carry on with what we left off with last night?" teased Carla.

"Nahhhh, later, i promise" replied Nick to a disappointed Carla, but she was satisfied anyway.

The couple got out of bed and decided to go on a nice walk down to the red-rec to stretch their legs.

" Nick, do you think we could ever expand our family? As in a baby!" said Carla curiously.

" I never thought you ever wanted kids?!You always say you hate them, hahaha"replied a shocked Nick.

" I think i am beginning to change my mind now, everytime i see a family with kids, it makes me wonder if we will ever have any!" explained Carla.

Nick and Carla went and sat on a park bench and carried on talking about a baby.

"I would really like a baby, Nick, I really want a baby!" Carla cried out as she worried he would say no by the expression on his face.

Shockingly, Nick replied," Yes! Let's have a baby! But one one condition, we have one after the wedding? I think its better this way and it will show how committed we are to each other and our baby!"

" REALLY?" shouted a shocked and an excited Carla.

Carla was starting to feel secure again. He past relationships were terrible. Nick truly made her happy and a baby would make them even happier.

As they walked back into the flat, Carla sat on the sofa and thought about a baby, what their baby would look like, what it would be like to be a mother, finally! She lost a baby with her previous husband Peter,so was sure she would take extra care with this baby so she wouldnt go through the same thing again.

Later that evening, Carla and Nick were getting into bed, they turned the light out and began to talk about their wedding.

"Lets book things tomorrow, lets have the wedding in two weeks and 3 days!" exclaimed an excited Carla.

"Lets do it!" replied an equally excited Nick.

The happy couple fell asleep in 10 minutes after a really long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Narla- The Sweet Life- Chapter3

" Nick, is everything sorted for the wedding? What about food?" asked a worried Carla.

" Do't worry princess! It will be great!" replied Nick trying to reassure his fiance.

The couple both sat down on the sofa. Carla didn't feel very well and was beginning to feel sick.

" Nick, are you sure about everything? Its not that I'm not, I am, Its just we both need to be positive its what we want" explained Carla.

" Carla, I love you so much, we have a life together, don't worry! You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you!" replied a sure Nick to stop his lover worrying.

Nick and Carla's wedding was just 2 days away, they had sorted everything, now they had to wait.

**Knock Knock** Someone was at the door, it was Michelle to see Carla.

" Hiya babes" said an excitably Michelle as she can in the door.

" What are you doing here?" asked a curious Carla.

" Well, seeing as you don't want a hen party, I thought me and you could get some drinks tonight?" replied Michelle.

" Sure" said Carla to her Maid of honour.

Later on, Michelle and Carla poured out the champagne and had a lovely chat about their family.

" Chelle, if i tell you this, you have to promise you won't tell anyone?" Carla said worryingly.

" I swear, i wont say a word, Carla what is it babes?" asked a worried Michelle.

" Well, me and Nick have agreed to have a baby, but after the wedding, but i dont think that will be possible!" Carla told Michelle.

"Wow! But what do you mean?" asked Michelle.

" Well, I think i might be pregnant now!" exclaimed Carla.

" Oh my god Carla, Well, have you taken a test yet?" asked an excited Michelle.

" No, I only thought about it this morning!"

" Well we need to got out and get one, just to be certain!" replied Michelle who was so happy that Carla could get a chance to be a mother.

The pair of them left the flat as fast as the speed of light, they were so excited. Carla and Michelle linking arms as they walked along the cobbles to the Cash and Carry to get a pregnancy test for Carla.

As they reached the shop, Carla began to cry.

" Whats up babes?" asked a worried Michelle.

" I'm scared, what if i cant be a mother? What if i lose it again?" replied an upset Carla.

" Don't worry, it will be okay! We are all here to support you no matter what happens." said Michelle.

They went into the shop and bought a test, and walked back to Carla's flat.

" Carla, whatever happens, me and Nick will be right at your side, no questions! We will help and support you all the way." Michelle told Carla as she took the test out the box.

" Thanks Chelle, let's do this!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Ill be uploading new chapters as often as possible, this will be at least once a week!

thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Narla- The Sweet Life-Chapter4.

* * *

Carla walked slowly into the bathroom, staring at the test as she walked.

Thirty seconds later, Carla slowly emerged from the bathroom.

" Well?" asked Michelle.

" It takes two minutes!" replied a scared Carla.

Michelle looked at the time on the clock.

" It's time!" said Michelle.

" I can't do it!" worried Carla.

" Give it here then, ill tell you."

Michelle took the test from Carla's shaking hands and stared at it.

" Congratulations Carla Connor, you are gonna have a baby!"

" Oh my god! Michelle, I can't believe it!"

" Congratulations babes, I'm so happy for you."

" I'm going to have a baby, but how do i tell Nick?" asked Carla worrying about her babys future. "I'm going to tell him as soon as he gets home from work tonight and we will book the hospital appointment tomorrow morning! Michelle, thank you, I'm going to have a baby of my own, thanks Chelle, I do love you!"

" Awwwwww, I love you too sister!" Michelle said with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Nick returned home from work to see a smiling Carla sitting on the sofa.

" Why are you so happy Mrs C?" Nick said to his fiance.

" Sit down babe" said Carla as Nick moved towards her on the sofa.

" Go on then Car'!" urged Nick.

"Well, you know about 3 or 4 weeks ago when we were talking about a baby for after the wedding?" Explained Carla.

"Yes!" replied Nick.

" Well, those plans may not happen now, something has changed." said Carla to an intrigued Nick.

" Hurry up C! Whats up?" said Nick impatiently.

" Right, Nick, I'm pregnant!" Carla said with delight.

" Oh my god! Carla! I love you so, so much, i hope you know that?" replied an equally delighted Nick.

The couple kissed and lay down on the sofa as they contemplated about their baby.

* * *

Nick and Carla both went to bed together and lay down under the duvet. Nick moved closer to Carla, placed one arm around her back and pulled her close. With his hand on Carla's growing bump, she lay her hands on his as he kissed her warm neck. As they lay there, both thinking of how happy they are, Nick slowly sunk into the duvet and kissed Carla's stomach.

" I love you Carla, I love you baby Tilsley!" Whispered Nick to his family.

" I can't quite believe we are doing this. I know we agreed to after the wedding, but the wedding is in 3 days! We need to book the hospital for tomorrow and get a scan, we cant tell people yet! Its too early. But people will wonder at the wedding why i am not drinking!" Said Carla as Nick listened to her fret over the wedding.

" Lets cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway, can't you have one little drink at the wedding? Just so nobody wonders anything!" replied a concerned Nick.

"NO! I am not having any alcohol! I am not losing this baby as well. I'd rather people knew aboout it than lose it again!" argued Carla.

" I agree. Lets just be safe" Nick agreed."Good night princess, good night baba T, love you bothto the moon and back!" said Nick in a calm yet excited way.

They fell asleep, still cuddling and with their hands on Carla's stomach.

* * *

Thanks for reading, this storyline was requested by a few people. Please review and tell me what you think. This story will expand to many more chapters of the life of Narla! byeeeeeeee xo


	5. Chapter 5

Narla- The Sweet Life- Chapter 5

As the loved up couple woke up, they lay in bed next to each other and began to talk.

" Nick?" said Carla as she sat up.

" Yes baby?" replied Nick.

" We are having a baby!"

" I know, i can't believe it! Lets book the hospital appointment for todayso we can get a scan!" Said a very excited Nick.

" I have already booked it! I couldnt sleep so i called them and booked it this morning." said an excited Carla.

Nick and Carla shared a little kiss before getting out of bed to get some breakfast. The wedding was now only two days away and they would need to be apart tomorrow night because its bad luck to see each other before the wedding. Carla would leave the flat in the morning to go and stay with Michelle and Steve in the Rovers.

" The hospital appointment is today at 2pm, don't be late you!" Said an excited Carla as she began to get dressed.

" I promise, i won't! replied Nick.

They agreed they wouldnt tell anyone about the baby until after the scan and they thought about announcing it at the wedding which seems like a good idea to them.

The pair left for the hospital a few hours later. They arrived at the hospital, signed in and took a seat in the waiting room.

" Carla Connor?" Said a nurse as she came out of her room.

Nick and Carla stood up and walked into the nurses room.

15 minutes later, a crying Nick and Carla emerged from the room. They walked hand in hand just staring at their beautiful, tiny baby scan picture they had printed. They were so happy.

When they got back to the flat, Michelle came round to see how they got on.

" Hi babes! How did it go?" Asked Michelle as she sat down in the flat.

" It went very well! Baby Tilsley is perfect and healthy, nothing to worry about!" replied a very happy Carla as she handed the scan picture to her Sister.

" Awww, Carla, its gorgeous! I'm finally going to be an auntie." said Michelle admiring the photo.

Nick left to nip back to work to finish for the day, the couple kissed as he left. Michelle stayed with Carla while Nick was gone.

Thirty minutes later, Nick came home from the Bistro.

" Hi baby! How is baby T?" Said Nick as he kissed his fiance on the forehead.

" Its great, im feeling great too!"

Nick smiled at his bride to be.

Michelle stayed for a cup of tea then she left, giving Carla a hug before she left.

Nick and Carla sat with their arms around each other on the sofa, both looking at the beautiuful baby picture in Carla's hands. Carla was 7 weeks pregnant and the couple were delighted! The wedding was coming fast.

" Should we announce it at the wedding or not?" Asked Carla.

" No, I think we should leave it for a while, just in case. You have another scan in a few weeks anyway so i think we should wait until after that, unless anyone notices that you aren't drinking." relied Nick as he tried to come up with a solution to the situation.

" Okay, i agree. Lets wait until people get suspicious." agreed Carla.

The couple went to bed. As Nick did last night, he lay his hands on Carla's stomach and kissed it gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Narla- The Sweet Life- Chapter 6.

It was the day before the wedding and Carla had to leave to go to the pub. Carla had started to show a little bit on her bump, she had a tight fitting dress but she had to find a way to make it less obvious to others about her pregnancy.

" Bye babe, see you tomorrow!" Said Carla as she kissed Nick and left the flat.

Carla walked slowly along the cobbles to get to the pub. When she arrived, Michelle made Steve take Carla's bags upstairs.

" Im going to get an early night, me and the baby need to rest." Said an anxious Carla as she hugged Michelle good night.

Carla slowwly walked up the stairs and into her room. She lay down on the bed and slowly placed her hand on her tiny, little baby bump.

" I love you little baby, I'm going to give you the best life i can, i promise!" Said Carla as she looked down at her tummy.

Michelle quietly stood in the doorway and smiled as she listened to her sister talk to her baby.

Carla went into the bathroom to wash her face and just stood looking into the mirror and began to think about her wedding which was only a day away.

After a long day, Carla slowly wandered back to her room, holding her tummy as she walked.

She fell asleep very quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Narla- The Sweet Life- chapter7:

It was the day of Nick and Carla's wedding and they we both so very nervous. Nick had just woken up in the flat. but Carla had been up for hours with morning sickness. Michelle heard her early this morning so got up to comfort her.

Carla and Michelle started to get ready for the wedding, Audrey came over to do Carla's hair and Michelle did their makeup. They looked absolutely gorgeous. Carla was looking forward to seeing her amazing fiance who would soon be her husband.

Just over an hour later, a car came to the pub to pick up Carla, Michelle, Steve and Roy. Roy would be walking Carla down the aisle. They all sat in the car as it drove to the hotel. Steve, Michelle,Carla and Nick were the only one who knew about the baby, but Carla really wanted to tell Roy, he is practically her Father.

" Roy? Can I tell you something?" said Carla as she lay her hand lightly on her tummy.

" Yes Carla, you can tell me anything, i hope you know that!" replied a sure Roy.

" Well, I, I'm pregnant!" exclaimed a very happy Carla.

"Really? Thats great news Carla!"

" I'm only 8 weeks and 6 days, so we are not telling anyone else yet, but I have wanted to tell ever since i found out!" Explained Carla as she smiled.

" Congratulations!" said a happy Royston.

Carla held Roy's hand and had the other on her tiny bump. You could slightly see her bump with the dress she had, but if Roy didn't notice, she was sure nobody else would.

The car pulled up to the hotel, Roy helped Carla get her dress out of the car. Steve ran into the hotel to tell everyone Carla was ready. Michelle lead the way down the aisle as Carla and Roy followed, linking arms as they walked.

The room was beautifully decorated with a red carpet up the middle of the aisle and white, draped cloth over the chairs. The music began to play, Carla and Roy smiled at each other as they took their first step down the aisle. Nick turned around, smiled at his bride and mouthed the words:

" Is the baby okay?"

Carla nodded and smiled.

As they reached the front, Roy kissed Carla's cheek and touched her tummy, just gently so nobody would suspect anything. Carla giggled as he left, Roy just smiled at her.

The registar began talking and Nick said his vows to Carla.

" Carla, I love you and i dont know what my life would be without you. You make me complete and i promise to be right by your side no matter what we go through and how much it hurts, ill be there."

Nick winked at his bride.

Now, it was Carla's turn to say her vows to Nick.

" My Nicky, I love you and i promise ill be the best wife i can and i promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I will always be there for you, through good times and bad." Said Carla to Nick as a tear began to fall down her cheek.

" I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife! You may now kiss your bride!" said the registrar.

Nick pulled Carla closer by her hips and gave her a big, loving kiss. Carla smiled and wispered

" I love you" to Nick.

Nick said the same back as they both turned round and smiled at everyone, holding hands as they turned. The newly weds smiled happily as they walked back down the aisle to their car to drive them to their wedding reception.

" I love you so much Mrs Tilsley! I love you so much too baby Tilsley!" Said Nick as they were sat in the car.

They both kissed and held Carla's tummy, they had so much love for their little family. The Chauffeur offered them both some champagne. Carla said no, but allowed Nick to have some! They both laughed.

The car arrived at the reception, Nick helped his wife out of the car and kissed her. The new husband and wife walked slowly into the reception, holding hands as they walked.


End file.
